


tales of colored days

by chihae



Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chihae/pseuds/chihae
Summary: a dump for my drabbles that i inevitably will accumulate over time. tags will be updated for each chapter!1. scifi au changjae (cw: character death!)





	tales of colored days

“Hyung,” says Sungjae in a flat, monotone voice, “do it please.” His cold, cold hands are wrapped around Changsub’s throat, slowly squeezing the breath out of him. “Before I kill you.”

It shouldn’t be this way, Changsub thinks, his tears continue running down his face. He shakily reaches his hand out, curling his fingers around the back of the other’s head.

“Please, hyung. It’s the only way.” Sungjae’s dark eyes flicker with bright neon color: a telltale sign of him fighting against the corrupted programming. “I love you.” The android smiles; it faintly resembles the human Yook Sungjae, who’s six feet under on planet Z0443. 

“I-I love you too. I’m so sorry, Sungjae,” Changsub chokes out. He screws his eyes shut and violently rips the wires out of Sungjae’s head.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you're all having a splendid day. please take care of yourself: make sure to eat your meals, drink water, get your rest
> 
> i swear i'm working on wgm au but uh school applications and work hahah sweats nervously 
> 
> also yes the title from this chapter is from cowboy bebop
> 
> my [twt](https://twitter.com/seathreesea)


End file.
